You Have Me and I Have You
by broodyprettygirl
Summary: This is a oneshot. Lucas and Brooke haven't talked in four years but a cryptic phone call from Peyton sends Lucas on a plane and thinking back on memories of his relationship with Brooke.


I own nothing One Tree Hill

* * *

Lucas rushed through the airport trying to find his gate number. His heart was pumping hard in his chest as he raced around. He found his gate number and boarded the airplane. He shoved his carry on into the overhead compartment and sat in his chair. He buckles his seatbelt and checked his watch. He wanted the plane to lift off as soon as possible. He had a four hour flight to L.A. and he didn't want to wait any longer than that.

_"Lucas," Peyton's voice was solemn. It had been years since Lucas had heard from her. The terms in which they last talked were not good, so he was surprised she was calling. "Listen," She sniffled, indicating to Lucas that she was crying, "You need to come to L.A." The tears could be heard through her voice. _

_"Are you okay, Peyton?" Lucas was concerned for this girl he used to know. The girl he used to consider one of his best friends. _

_"Yeah, I'm fine, Lucas." Peyton paused and sniffled some more. "It's Brooke." Lucas could tell from her voice it wasn't good. In fact there was something serious going on. _

_"What? What's the matter with Brooke? Is she okay?" Lucas' heart started beating rapidly in his chest. He started to panic as he thought of what could be wrong with Brooke. Brooke, the first girl he ever loved. The love of his life that he had lost. _

_"No, Lucas, you need to come here. She's asking for you." Peyton was openly crying as she spoke these words. He could tell in her voice that she was devastated. _

_"Why? Peyton? What's wrong? Is she going to be okay?" Lucas was searching for answers. _

_"Just get here as soon as you can." She hung up the phone. _

Lucas rushed to the airport as soon as he hung up. He didn't tell anyone he was leaving, he just went. He had no idea what was going on, but knew it was serious. He was antsy as he sat in his coach seat. He pumped his leg and looked all around the plane to see if the flight attendants were getting ready for take off. He wanted to go to the cock pit and start flying the plane himself. He set his head back against the head rest, trying to calm himself down. He closed his eyes and drifted into his thoughts.

_"So, new boy, where are you from?" Brooke didn't introduce herself when she walked up to Lucas Scott. It was evident that she was the 'popular girl'. She had a flirty look as she stood staring at a timid Lucas. _

_"Not from here." He smirked. Lucas had just moved to Tree Hill from Charleston. At his old school he wasn't known very well. He wasn't in the popular crowd. So he was nervous when this very beautiful and obviously very popular girl walked up to him. _

_"Right," She smiled. "So, you're pretty cute. You play any sports?" _

_"Not for the school." Lucas loved to play basketball, but had never played for his school. _

_"Well, you should." She flashed him a million dollar smile and walked away. _

Lucas grinned at the first memory he had of Brooke Davis. She appeared to be this confident person. She was completely centered. No one could tear her down. So she seemed. Lucas later found that this was not true. She was just as any other teenager had been. She just managed to hide it much better than anybody else.

Lucas let a sigh of relief escape his lips as the flight attendants started there instructions on seat belts and emergency exits. He braced himself for the lift off. He had been on many airplanes in the past but still had not been able to get used to the lift off. His stomach always dropped to his stomach when the plane left the runway and became airborne.

Lucas set his head against the headrest again. He started to relax as the plane reached its altitude and quit ascending. He closed his eyes, hoping to get a little sleep before landing in Los Angeles. He knew it wasn't going to happen, but tried anyways. As he sat there with his eyes closed, his mind wandered back in time.

_"So, Lucas Scott, it seems as though you're a good basketball player." Brooke danced around Lucas as she spoke. He tried to keep his eyes around her as she circled him, but started to feel dizzy. "So, what's your story? Why do you come to Tree Hill?" _

_"Just needed a change, I guess." Lucas shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to go into details about why he was in Tree Hill. _

_"Right." She stopped in front of his and stared him in the eyes. "What's it like living in the infamous Scott household." Lucas knew she was referring to living with Dan, his father, and Nathan his brother. _

_"It's okay." He wasn't sure why she was talking to him so much. The truth was Lucas hated living with his father. His father was condescending and prideful. He couldn't give a compliment without tearing him down first. "Why are you talking to me?"_

_"I like you." Brooke smirked. "Lets go outside." She grabbed his hand and led him out the back door. There was an open field in the backyard surrounded by woods. Lucas was used to being invited to parties. He knew that came with the territory of being a 'star' basketball player though. _

_Brooke kept walking with his hand in hers until they reached the woods. She stopped just outside of them and then turned towards Lucas. "Are you scared?" _

_"No." Lucas stared directly into her eyes. He wasn't about to let Brooke Davis break him down. _

_"Good." She grabbed his hand again and led him deep into the woods. "Now we can be alone and talk in privacy." _

_Lucas was still confused about why she wanted to be alone with him. He didn't mind, he just wondered if she had ulterior motives. He hadn't been very well received in this small town. His brother, Nathan, didn't like him there and had everyone on his side. The whole basketball team were pulling pranks on him to try to get him to quit the team. _

_"So, what do you want to do?" Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck, and came very close to his face. They were so close her lips were only millimeters from his. _

_"Um," Lucas was nervous. "I don't know." _

_"Oh, that's too bad." Brooke pulled her arms down and turned away from Lucas. She found a spot on the ground and sat down Indian style. "So, new boy, tell me something about yourself." _

_"Listen, if this is some kind of trick to get me to look like a fool you can just give up the game already. I'm not falling for it." Lucas had had enough with the pranks. He wanted to just go on in Tree Hill with no more problems. He wanted them all to leave him alone. _

_"This isn't a trick." Brooke started to get defensive. "I just find you intriguing, that's all." Lucas narrowed his eyes down at this temptress. He tried to read her face to see if she was lying. He wanted to trust her, but wasn't sure if he should. She was part of the 'in' crowd. The crowd that Nathan was also in. The crowd that Nathan had turned against him. He decided to sit down across from her. _

_"Why?" He asked. She gave him a questioning look. "Why do you find me intriguing?" _

_"Well, you're the illegitimate son to Dan Scott that for some reason nobody knew about. You just show up out of the blue and are Nathan's brother. Everybody's curious about you. So, what's up? What made you appear out of thin air and grace us with your presence in Tree Hill?"_

_"Well, I didn't even know anything about Dan Scott until I moved here." Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "He never had anything to do with me. He knew about me, and I knew about him. I knew I had a brother. I just never met any of them." _

_"Well, that doesn't explain why you are here." _

_"Um, lets just say...some things happened, and I had no other choice." Lucas shook the painful memory from his head. _

_"Okay," Brooke shrugged. She started to get up. She stood on her knees and brought her face close to Lucas' again. This time she didn't talk. Instead she pressed her lips softly against Lucas' in a kiss. Lucas was surprised by her action. It took a couple seconds before he responded to her kiss. _

"Sir, would you like a drink?" The flight attendant stirred Lucas from his thoughts. Lucas looked up at her, trying to comprehend what she had just said. "A drink?" She looked at him, annoyed.

"Um, yeah." He shook his head. "A coke." She took a glass of ice and poured coke from a can into his glass and then gave it him. He lowered the tray in front of him. He took a sip from his glass then set it down.

_Lucas searched through the crowd of people. He and Brooke had gone to a concert together. He had lost her about thirty minutes previous and was now searching for her. He knew she was pretty drunk and he was worried that she wouldn't be okay. He pushed through people, trying to find the brunette who had a lime green shirt on. He saw a flash of lime green out of the corner of his eye and turned to see if it was her. _

_He was horrified to see a burly man on top of Brooke as she struggled to push him off. Lucas rushed towards her. He pushed his way through people, trying to get to her as quick as he could. It seemed as though the harder he pushed, the longer it took to get through the crowd. Soon he had pushed through the last person and was pushing this large man off Brooke. _

_"Brooke, are you okay?" He kneeled down next to her, checking her for any signs of trauma. _

_"Who the hell are you?!" The man stood up. Lucas looked up at this gigantic man. As he stared up at him he realized he was much better than himself. He stood up, to let this man know he wasn't going to back down because he was big. _

_"Don't worry about it." Lucas spat back. _

_"I think you need to mind your own business. She wants me." The man grabbed Lucas by the collar of his shirt, and held him up. "Now get the hell out of here." He shoved Lucas off to the side and went after Brooke again. Lucas tackled this man with all the power he had in his body. Once they were on the floor he punched him in the face. He stood up, hoping to grab Brooke and get out of there as soon as possible. _

_He made it over to Brooke, who was completely out of it. "Brooke, I need you to run, can you run?"_

_"I think so." She could barely speak. _

_"Okay, I need you to hurry." Lucas helped her up. He looked back and saw the man starting to stand up. He decided he couldn't wait for her to stand up on her own, so he picked Brooke up and started running with her. He ran with her until they were safe at his car. He softly set Brooke in the passenger side. "Brooke, are you okay?" He was concerned she wasn't going to be okay. _

_"Yes," She managed a small smile. "I love you. You're my knight in shining armor." She spoke slowly and softly. But the words she spoke, melted Lucas' heart. Since the night in the woods they had been spending a lot of time together. They hadn't officially become a couple but with Brooke's words he knew it was imminent _

_"I love you too, Brooke." Lucas smiled and then kissed her forehead before closing the car door. _

Lucas looked through the window as he flew through the air on this jet. He was amazed by the scenery below. There were tops of trees as far as the eye could see. If he had a camera he would have taken a picture of this beautiful scenery.

_"Lucas, you cheated on me with my best friend!" Brooke screamed at Lucas. They had been dating for three years and had just graduated high school. "How could you do this to me?!" _

_"Brooke, I promise you I have never cheated on you! Why won't you believe me?!" Lucas pleaded his case with her. _

_"She TOLD me, Lucas, why would Peyton LIE to me?!" Lucas stared blankly at her. He had no idea why Peyton would tell her such a horrendous lie. _

_"Brooke, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with YOU. Why would I ruin that by cheating you with Peyton?!" Lucas was angered by the fact that after three years Brooke wasn't believing the words that came from his mouth. Three years of total dedication and she was accusing him of such a horrific crime. _

_"I guess you're just like the rest of them!" Brooke threw her hands up in defeat. "The rest of the guys in the world, you just want it all!" _

_"Listen Brooke, I didn't cheat on you. I promise you this." He went to Brooke and grabbed her shoulders. "I didn't want to tell you this because she is your best friend, but she came on to me. She hit on me and I rejected her because I would never cheat on you, especially with your best friend." _

_"Are you serious?!" Brooke yanked her arms from his grasp. "Now you're telling me that SHE came on to YOU and YOU rejected her?!" Lucas stared at her in disbelief. He didn't know why she didn't believe him. How could she not know his heart was completely dedicated to her. _

_His heart was breaking as she ran around his room, gathering her stuff. She had no idea that Lucas' heart was shattering with each possession she picked up and put into her box. "Brooke," Tears were forming and falling from his eyes, "Brooke, please don't do this. I am telling you that this didn't happen. I love you." _

_"Just don't, Lucas." Brooke's face was now tear stained. Lucas went to her and grabbed her shoulders. She stared at him. He could see in her eyes that she too was hurt, angered, and confused. _

_"Brooke, I love you so much. Please. Please." Lucas was begging her. _

_"I love you too, Luke." Brooke broke down. Her body shook as she sobbed and collapsed into his chest. She pulled away from him, angry again. Lucas grabbed her once more by the shoulders and pressed his lips hard against her lips. Brooke wriggled free and slapped Lucas across the face. She grabbed her box and left his bedroom in a hurry. _

_Lucas punched his wall. He winced from the pain and from the hole that was now in the wall. He walked hastily out of his bedroom, and go into his car. He sped all the way over to Peyton's. He barged into her house, not bothering to knock. He slammed open the door to her room. She looked up, surprised to see him. _

_"How could you, Peyton?" Lucas demanded. "How could you tell a lie like that to your best friend?!" _

_"I told you, you were going to regret turning me down." Peyton smirked. She looked evil to him. Lucas had never wanted to hit anyone so bad in his life, especially a woman. _

_"Do you realize what you've done?!" _

_"Yes." She smiled, pleased with herself. _

Lucas pushed that memory from his head. He didn't want to think of how things ended. He wondered if Peyton ever came clean with the truth to Brooke. From the way it sounded, she hadn't. He didn't know how someone could be so close to someone and completely destroy their life. After that day, Lucas didn't see Brooke again. He tried to see her, but she always refused to let him into her house. After a week her and Peyton had moved away without telling anyone that would tell Lucas where they went. It had been four years since he had last seen the love of his life.

Lucas felt his heart flutter as the plane started to land. As soon as they could stand up, Lucas was grabbing his carry on and somehow made it off the plane first. He rushed out of the airport and caught a taxi. He called Peyton to find out where Brooke was and then told the taxi driver where to take him. The cab stopped in front of the hospital and Lucas rushed inside to the front desk. He asked what room Brooke Davis was in and walked as fast as his feet could carry him to her room.

He saw Peyton's blond curly hair first. He saw her sitting in a chair beside Brooke's bed. He walked slowly into the room where Brooke was laying in a bed. She had her eyes closed and appeared to be sleeping. Lucas winced as he saw all of the tubes sticking out from her body. He ignored Peyton as entered the room. He immediately went to Brooke and grabbed her hand. He bent over and kissed her forehead. He didn't care they hadn't spoke or seen each other in four years, he still loved this woman with all of his heart. Lucas' heart skipped a beat as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Lucas," Her voice was low and raspy. He could tell from her voice that she barely had enough energy to speak.

"Brooke," Lucas couldn't get anymore words out. His eyes filled with tears and they were soon streaming down his face. He let his head fall and placed his forehead against her hand. "I...I..love you." He whispered.

"Lucas, I love you too." Brooke, lifted her hand so he would look at her. "Shhh, it's going to be okay." Brooke had come to peace with the fact that she was dying. She just needed her last moments to be memorable.

"It's not going to be okay, Brooke. I haven't been here for you. I haven't been able to protect you from this." The pain in Lucas' voice was evident. The tears were flowing uncontrollably.

"Shh...Lucas, there's nothing you could have done." Brooke reassured him. "I need to tell you something, Luke." She looked at him seriously. "I am so sorry about this." She looked down in shame. "You have a daughter." She looked back up at him. Her words cut right through Lucas. All in one day he found out the love of his life was dying and he had a daughter.

"A daughter?" He asked.

"Yes," She nodded her head softly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her. I just couldn't bring myself to face you. After everything that happened."

"Brooke, I promise you I didn't cheat on you."

"I know, Lucas." She smiled weakly.

"What's her name?" Lucas wanted to be angry at her for keeping his daughter from her for the past four years. But he couldn't bring himself to be mad at this fragile human being.

"Ave Elaine Scott." She squeezed Lucas' hand. "She's four. She's brilliant. I want you to take her. I want you to raise her. You're the only person who knew the real me, and I know you'll tell her about me."

Lucas let out low sobs as the thought of her not being on the earth anymore entered his brain. "Brooke, I need you here with me."

"Lucas, you'll be a great father." Brooke squeezed his hand again. "Peyton will you go get her?" Peyton nodded her head and left the room. "Lucas, please no that I have never loved anyone as much as you. You made me a better person. You gave me my daughter, and for that I thank-you."

Lucas watched as Brooke gasped for air. He stood up, not knowing what to do. She slowly returned to a normal breathing pattern just in time for a bubbly blond hair girl came bouncing into the room. Lucas watched her in amazement as she climbed into the chair next to Brooke's bed and then climbed next to her onto the bed.

"Ava, baby, I want you to meet someone." Ava looked up questioningly at the new person that was standing in the room. "This is your daddy, Ava." Ava's eyes lit up at this new information. She reached her arms out for Lucas to pick her up. Lucas grabbed the little girl, and squeezed her against his body. He hadn't known this little girl for more than a matter of minutes but knew he loved her more than words could express.

A smiled slipped onto Brooke's lips. She felt as though she had finally completed what she needed to do. Lucas turned to look at Brooke as he hugged the young child. He watched as she closed her eyes. He saw her draw her last breaths and soon stopped breathing. He handed the young child to Peyton and then went to her side. Peyton carried Ava out of the room, knowing she should not be in there.

"Brooke, please no, please don't leave me yet." Lucas pleaded with Brooke to come back to him. "Brooke, I need you. I need you with me. I love you, please don't leave me." Lucas started kissing her all over her face, hoping this would wake her up. "NURSE!" He screamed, turning towards the door. "Nurse please! Come Help! Please!" He looked back at Brooke as the tears flowed heavily down his face. "Brooke I just got you back please don't leave me already."

"Sir," A nurse spoke as they all started rushing into Brooke's room. Everything started to become a blur for Lucas. He was pushed to the side pf the room as the emergency team started to perform CPR on the Brooke. He watched as they did everything in their power to keep her alive. He felt the pain well up in his chest. He put his head in hands and fell to his knees, letting out long, loud sobs.

Lucas sobbed the whole time they were trying to resuscitate Brooke. When they pronounced her dead, he sobbed a little harder. He then composed himself as much as he could and stood up. He walked outside of the room, red eyed from crying. He walked to the waiting room where he found Ava playing with toys. She turned around as if she could feel him walking towards her. She stood up and looked at him.

"Is mommy gone?" She asked.

"Yeah," Lucas nodded his head. He went to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her, starting to cry again.

"It's okay, daddy. I have you now, and now you have me."


End file.
